


Harvest festival by Ras Elased  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Rodney had been trained for his position from near infancy.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Harvest festival by Ras Elased  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harvest Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112928) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Harvest festival by Ras Elased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112928)  
**Length** : 0:41:10  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Harvest%20festival%20by%20Ras%20Elased.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
